Darkness
by Artemisdesari
Summary: Sequel to Gifts it, helps if your read that first, Sarah's marriage and how Toby copes growing up in the Underground. How will his new life change him? Rated to be safe
1. Growing Up

_Disclaimer: As much as I may wish it to be true, I don't own the Labyrinth or any of the characters from the film. Alyana and a few other _are_ mine though, I know because they are the reason I wrote this. I make no money from it, I have exactly £3.45 to my name right now which would not cover the legal fees involved in suing me so I beg that no body does_

_Here we are then, the sequel to Gifts. I hope that you enjoy this as much as you did the original story and it does help to understand it if you read the original first. _

_So you all know, I need to cover the twenty years between this story and Gifts, so I'll be writing a chapter with the significant events from each year to start off with before I really get stuck into the story. _

_Please, please, pretty please R&R because I want to know what you think, this is a work in progress so any ideas would be appreciated greatly. On with the story_

Growing up:

Toby looked out of the window over the Dragon realm. Sarah's wedding had been three days before and it had been beautiful. He had been in the Dragon realm for three months, yet the view had not lost any of its beauty for him, he was still marveling at how wonderful the land was, yet still unsure about how he had wound up here. As always, these thoughts brought a now familiar pang of grief, not as intense as it had once been, but still there, and even though he would never admit it to anyone, late a night, Toby would still cry for his loss. Alyana had told him, in the early days, that his grief was what separated him from the creatures of the shadow world and that she respected it.

Alyana was another part of his new life and Toby was unsure about what he really thought about her. On one level she was his adoptive mother, she watched over him and cared about him, yet on another, she was his Queen, when she gave him an order he was expected to obey without thought or question and that was hard for him. Toby was a child of the twentieth century, he did not _have_ a queen and part of being an adolescent in the Aboveground, was rebelling and whining every time his parents ordered him to do something. Alyana did not stand for that, in fact the first time he had questioned her, she had become quite vocal about her opinion over his disobedience. It was not something that Toby wanted repeated. Sometimes it was hard, but when she told him to jump, he did.

Even though he was only eleven years old, Toby had matured a lot in the three months that he had been in the Underground. Part of it was down to seeing his mother killed by Jor'yl, right in front of him. Another part of it was down to the power he had received when he became one of Alyana's Dragons. Being able to change into a dragon on a whim was both exciting and scary, it was also difficult to control, whenever he got over excited he would begin to change, he had even set fire to his bed the morning of Sarah's wedding due to nerves.

It always came back to the fact that Sarah was married. Had they both been Aboveground when Karen had died, Sarah would have become his legal guardian, because of the rules of the Underground, they were separated. He missed her terribly, even though Jareth, Sarah _and_ Alyana had told him that he could visit any time. By all rights, he should have had his memory of the Aboveground removed, but Sarah had insisted that he remember her and their family, part of him was glad, part of him wished he _had_ forgotten, so that the ache from the loss of his mother would go away.

"My Lord Toby," the boy sighed and turned, he did not like being addressed in such a way, he felt it was archaic. In the door was Dal'in, Alyana's most trusted advisor.

"Yes, Dal'in?" The boy pushed his hand back through his hair, ruffling it up as was the fashion back home, then caught Dal'in's disapproving glare and stopped.

"The First Lady would like to see you in her study, Young Master." Toby hated _that_ name too, the first one made him feel ancient, the second made him feel like he was still three years old.

"Alright," he followed the Dragon lord from the room. "Dal'in?"

"Yes, Young Master?"

"Why don't you just call me Toby? It's not that hard you know."

"It is not proper, My Lord, you are the First Son." Toby sighed, Dal'in was just too formal, he could not understand how Alyana saw anything in him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alyana looked up from her desk at the knock at the door.

"Come!" She called, and smiled when she saw Toby open the door and enter, Dal'in not far behind him. "Hello, Toby."

"First Lady," he bowed, Dal'in had drummed that into him since he had arrived in the Dragon realm, _-Always address her as First Lady, or Your Grace, never as Alyana. Always bow, just be respectful.-_

"Dal'in, you seem to be doing wonders with this boy. I'm impressed, Toby, I had almost despaired of making you into a gentleman."

"That's not very nice, Alyana." A woman said from behind a high backed chair.

"I adopted him, and I should at least tell the truth."

"Yes, Aly, but he's _my_ baby brother, I have seniority." The woman in the chair stood and Toby was delighted to see that, as her words and voice had suggested, it was Sarah. He let out a low cry and ran into her open arms.

"Sarah!" She laughed as she swept him around. Then set him down and looked at the Dragon lord who stood with Alyana, his face disapproving.

"Dal'in," she inclined her head.

"Your Majesty," he bowed low in reply. Sarah rolled her eyes at the formality but did not say anything.

"Dal'in and I will leave you two to catch up."

_Ok it's a little short, but it's just a taste. If I get reviews I can post the next two parts up tomorrow night. So please R&R!_


	2. Newly Weds

_Next chapter then:_

_Before I start i just want to clarigy a few things that my wonderful reviewers brought up (those who read and didn't review, SHAME ON YOU ALL!): The first 25 or so chapters will cover the 20 years between Gifts and what goes wrong (the main story if you will). At the moment I'm still in the honeymoon period as I need to set up a few things. These and the susequent 20 chapters will allow me to put things in my story without having to stop to explain too often. These are all significant points in the lives of some on or other of the main characters. Each chapter will be titiled as to the year that its set (ie: one year, two years etc). Hopefully that covers it._

_Many thanks to **LabyLvrPhx, Laurely-Halliwell, Lady Galriee, The Labyrinths Scribe, Tess Michaela Bowie **and **Crystall3moon**,without you guys, I would not have posted this chapter. Also it's a little short and I apologise, I'll try to make them longer, but i can only do so much. _

Newly Weds:

"How is Toby, my love?" Jareth asked when Sarah reappeared in his study later that evening. She smiled a little wanly and shrugged.

"I'm not sure. He was quiet today." Jareth pushed his chair away from the desk and she gracefully sank onto his lap. He put his arms around her and kissed her before she could continue. "Hmm, I love you, have I told you that today?" She asked.

"Not that I recall," he said quietly in reply. "I love you too, you know." She smiled down at him then continued with her original topic.

"I wish he could have stayed here."

"He'll settle in eventually, love, you just need to give him time. He has seen some pretty traumatic things." He pulled her close and she put her head on his shoulder.

"I know, Jareth," she sighed, "I know. I miss him though."

"So you should. It would have been easier on him if you would have let Alyana wipe his memories of the Aboveground." Sarah flinched away from him then stood, angrily walking towards the fireplace.

"We went through this, Jareth! I just..., it would be hard, living so close to him and seeing him so often and knowing that he didn't have a clue about who I really was. It wouldn't be fair on him either." She held up a hand. "Don't tell me that life isn't fair, I know, I just want Toby to remember me, that's all."

"I understand, love, really I do, you just need to give him time. You also know that if he had stayed here I would have to change him into a Goblin, don't you? It would have been the only way for him to survive."

"Then why didn't _I_ get changed into a Goblin too?" it was the question that always came up during this discussion and he gave her the same answer that he did every time.

"Because you are the Goblin Queen, and my wife."

She looked back at him and he saw her smile weakly. Then she walked back to him and sank back onto his lap, sliding her arms around his neck and kissing him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was much later, Sarah and Jareth lay together in their bed in the royal apartments, Sarah's head on Jareth's chest as she lazily traced patterns on it. It was nice to be here, in the castle, with Jareth, and though she would never have admitted it in the past. Their wedding had been opulent, beautiful, and in her opinion, completely over the top, yet every time she thought of it, she had to smile.

"Sarah," Jareth kissed the top of her head as he spoke, she looked up at him, a faint smile on her face.

"Yes, love?" She snuggled closer to him.

"Vaela came whilst you were visiting Toby." Sarah sighed, it was not that she disliked the Fairy Queen, it was just that the Prince Consort made her uneasy, any time Vaela stopped by, meant that she was planning some royal function or another.

"What did she want this time?"

"She's having a ball in honour of her four hundredth year ruling over the fairy realm, we've been invited." He felt Sarah tense in his arms. "I know you don't care much for Prince Alon, but for the sake of diplomacy..."

"Of course we'll go. I need to talk to Vaela about the Garden Fairies anyway." The Garden Fairies were the small fairies that Sarah had first encountered outside the Labyrinth. They were considered by most as a common pest, even Vaela did not care much for them. They were rebels and known to attack anything and everything that moved. A single, tiny bite may sting but it does not bother a person much, even the venom in their tiny fangs was nothing more than a mild irritant. It was tens of tiny, venomous, bites that would be a problem and lately there were plenty of the tiny, vicious, fairies around to bite the unsuspecting, and not a few suspecting. The final straw had been when nearly twenty of the little pests had attacked Jor'yl when he ans Sarah had been inspecting the outer wall.

"I doubt that she will be able to do much about them, she only has the barest control over them."

"Maybe if she spent less time in her chambers with her consort and more time actually _being_ a queen, she might not have this problem." Sarah's tone was slightly snide.

"Perhaps we should take your advice, my dear." He sounded amused.

"Don't be silly, it's the middle of the night and we don't do this very often anymore. Besides, she's been married three hundred and seventy odd years. We're still in our first month, I'm sure people understand." She reached up and kissed him, a rather serious kiss and there was no more conversation that night.

_There we go. Again R&R if you want an update!_

_Artemis_


	3. Masquerade

_Ok, next bit. Thanks again to all my reviewers, I had the worst day at work and coming back to those reviews made it all better. Anyway, this chapter and the next are both quite short so I'm giving you the special gift of _two_ chapters in one go. Don't you all just love me?_

Masquerade:

The throne room of the Fairy Queen was beautiful beyond description. Long columns beautifully crafted and decorated lined the outer edges of the room, topped by a long open balcony that stretched around the room, allowing the people on it to look upon the throne room, and the throne, from arched windows into the central floor. The area behind the throne was curtained off and the balcony above was where the musicians were hidden, playing but unseen from the dance floor.

Sarah smiled, it was truly a fairy tale room, and though not quite as beautiful as the hall in which she and Jareth had celebrated their marriage, but that day held a particular joy for Sarah and she doubted that she would ever see any place that she thought was as beautiful as that day. She wore a dress of the palest green, not quite the sort of dress that could be described as a meringue, but the skirts were flowing. Her hair was caught up in the same silver net that she had worn on her wedding day, the carefully sculpted leaves and flowers polished until they shone. What was free of the net cascaded in soft, dark, curls down her back, which was bare and certain to cause a slight stir amongst the other rulers and Vaela's subjects. Jareth wore his usual dark trousers, tight in all the usual places and his velvet jacket was such a deep black that it seemed to absorb all of the light that was directed at it. Both wore masks appropriate to their status, Goblin faces coated with gold and silver leaf.

Shortly after the arrival of the Goblin King and Queen, and during the time that Sarah and Jareth were searching for Alyana and Toby, Vaela and her consort, Alon, appeared from behind the curtains to a great fanfare. Vaela was a stunning creature, but not in the traditional way. Her blonde hair was so pale that it was almost white and was piled on top of her head in soft curls and caught with gold clips. Her skin, like her hair, was pale, almost translucent, as were her wings, which were of the palest lilac imaginable. Her dress was a stunning contrast, of deep, purple, velvet, embroidered in gold. Alon was a direct contrast to his queen. His skin was deeply tanned and his hair was midnight blue, as were his wings. Like Jareth he wore skin tight trousers of deep black, but his velvet jacket was the same colour as his wings.

"Quite the couple, aren't they," Alyana commented from behind them as the rulers of the Labyrinth looked upon their hosts.

"Alyana," Jareth sketched a quick bow, before scooping his sister in his arms and hugging her, even as Sarah did the same to Toby. Alyana was wearing a dress of deep wine red, just as Toby's jacket was, the boy looked decidedly uncomfortable.

"I thought she was pregnant," Sarah muttered, unable to see any sign of it in the fairy.

"She _was_, this is the sixth child that she has lost. It's not uncommon, Sarah, it is hard for Fae to conceive and harder still for them to carry a child to term."

"But there always seems to be so many fairies."

"Of course, love, most fairies breed like rabbits, it's harder for the higher ranking fairies and Fae. Do not worry, I very much doubt we will suffer with that."

"Still," Alyana stopped the discussion, "it would be best if we did not speak to Vaela of this." The other monarchs nodded in agreement as the orchestra began to play and they took up their places to dance. Toby stood on the sidelines as Dal'in approached Alyana and asked her to dance. Jareth held out his hand to Sarah and she accepted with a smile.

Toby watched his family dance. He felt small and alone, lost in a world that he barely understood. Across the room he saw another child of about his own age. Her skin was pale, almost white, and her hair was a shade of deep purple that was almost black. Her eyes, too, were that same colour and she seemed to see everything that happened around her, her ruby lips often forming a gentle smile.

Toby watched her for most of the evening, though he did not get a chance to speak to her. Once he lost sight of her as a couple waltzed by, then spotted her again and continued his watching, in silence. She seemed to see him only once, her slight smile widening into a broader one for a moment, then she went back to her watching of the crowds.


	4. One Year

_Part two of todays update! Enjoy_

One Year:

Sarah rocked the baby in her arms, her face gentle as the tiny girls cries lessened and then stopped under her gaze. She heard the door open behind her and then Jor'yl announcing the arrival of a visitor.

"Hello, Toby," she smiled at the boy from her seat by the fire. He bowed to her and she let out a small giggle, Dal'in was obviously winning his battle with her rebellious brother.

"Hello, Sarah, who is that one for?" He wrinkled his nose a little at the baby, at that age where anything remotely baby or relationship shaped held no appeal for him.

"'This one'" Sarah's reply had a disapproving tone, "is called Eva, and if her mother is unable to win her back, she will be adopted by a Fairy family."

"Oh," was the sullen reply. "Alyana sent me with a message."

"Really?"

"Vaela lost another child."

"Not for lack of trying. Perhaps she will adopt Eva." Jareth appeared in the room and walked over to the back of the chair, leaning on it and looking over her shoulder at the sleeping child, amazed at how natural it looked. He kissed the top of her head.

"The mother took her dreams, love," his voice was quiet, his normal note of triumph was missing. "I think it was fortunate for the child that she did." Sarah stared at him, shocked. "Her husband beat her, Sarah, she wished the child away as a mercy, and her dreams will make her life better."

"You cannot change a man completely."

"No, but for a time, she will know happiness, and perhaps realise that he is not the man of her dreams after all."

There was a timid knock at the study door and it opened to reveal a girl, no older than Toby, with deep purple hair and eyes, it was the same girl that Toby hade seen at the masquerade and Toby saw that she was a young fairy, so young that her wings had not yet fully grown, though they were now large enough to be seen from a distance. She smiled at Toby, seeming to recognise him.

"I've come for the child, your majesties." Sarah was surprised at the reluctance she felt when handing over the babe, but she did so with a minimum of fuss. The fairy girl smiled at Toby one more time before taking her leave. Toby was watching her and so missed the looks exchanged by the royal couple.

_Ah, there we go, another update done and dusted. Please review, it means so much._

_Artemis_


	5. Two Years

_Ok here's my next offering, I'm going to be a little mean in this one, but it's needed, somethings will hapen later and this will help to explain them. My updates are going to be a little random for a while, as and when I can, strange family things are happening at the moment so you will all have to stick with me here. Thanks to all of the wonderful wonderful people who reviewed and those who didn't should hang their heads in shame. Onwards:_

Two Years:

Sarah ran from the bed and was noisily sick.

"Sarah! Sarah, love, are you unwell?" Jareth hovered by the door to the ensuite bathroom looking worried.

"No, dear," she wiped at her mouth with a towel before throwing up again.

"But you're being sick!" He objected.

"Yes, Jareth, because that's what women in my condition _do_ in the morning."

"What? What condition?" Sarah managed to roll her eyes weakly.

"I'm pregnant, Jareth, you're going to be a father." He gasped and then she heard him laugh. "Now if you don't mind, love, I think that I'll throw up some more for a while and then see a healer."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The healer moved his hands over Sarah's abdomen, a strange, golden light could be seen under his hands. He looked up at the Goblin King, afraid for a moment. Pregnancy was rare among Fae, and it was rarer still for the woman to carry to term, let alone conceive in her first year of marriage.

"Well?" Jareth demanded, the elf gave him a lofty look, then decided that it was in his best interests to reply, his position at the Goblin Castle was a good one and he would rather not be turned out.

"The Queen _is_ pregnant," he was unable to keep the surprise from his voice, then he became serious. "We will have to monitor you closely, Your Majesty," he spoke to Sarah now, "as you know, pregnancies rarely go to term amongst Fae, and despite your origins, you are now Fae." Sarah nodded and for a moment, Jareth saw fear in her eyes. It was just a moment but he was hit with one of those premonitions, something was going to go wrong.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Toby heard that Sarah was pregnant from Alyana, he was a little hurt that Sarah had not told him herself, but apparently the Healer had forbidden her from teleporting _anywhere_, that included the castle and it's grounds. Jareth had told Alyana and she had told Toby.

Toby was not sure if he liked Jareth. He seemed nice enough when he spoke to him but there was a part of him that was always distant when he was talking, and he did take children from their parents. The boy was conveniently ignoring that fact that Sarah had also done it for a brief time and that it was his sister who had brought him to the Labyrinth in the first place. Despite that Toby did not agree with the way that the Goblin King did things, it was clear to him that Jareth loved Sarah, a lot. He just did not want to accept that the two were going to have a child.

For a long time, Toby had been the only child in Sarah's life, and she had once told him that she would never need to have children of her own because she had him, he had been five. He knew now, he _was_ twelve after all, that it was a foolish thing for him to cling too and that she had said it to make him feel secure when Karen had been going through a pregnancy scare. He had clung to it for a long time, and now Sarah was going to have children of her own, he felt a little abandoned. Part of him wanted her to lose the baby, part of him was disgusted by the other part. In truth he did not know what to think and he tried to push it from his mind.

However in the darkest part of the night, when he could not sleep, he still looked at the idea. Still wishing that Sarah would lose the child and that then they could go home and everything would be as it should.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sarah woke to a sharp stabbing pain in her lower abdomen and knew that something was wrong. Though it barely showed that she was pregnant, if you looked closely, you could see. She felt something sticky between her thighs and she whispered Jareth's name, not thinking to use her own magic. She put her hand down into the pool and felt something warm and sticky.

"Jareth!" She cried out in panic. She heard him gasp and then there was a globe of soft light and in that light she could see blood. "Get the Healer!"

"It's too soon!"

"I know that! Get the _damn_ Healer, Jareth, now, please." Despair was coiling inside her, she almost knew that there was nothing that the Healer could do. She was losing her baby.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was many hours later, Sarah and Jareth had been moved to another set of chambers whilst their bed was cleaned. She was curled in his arms, sobbing with unfathomable grief as the realisation that she had just lost her baby struck her. Jareth was still in shock.

Alyana already knew, Jareth had called her whilst that Healer was tending to Sarah, having been dismissed as in the way and totally useless. He knew that Toby would also know and that the boy would be coming over to comfort his older sister as soon as Alyana would let him. Grief finally won out over shock and Jareth joined his weeping wife.

In the Dragon realms, Toby stared out of a window, unable to sleep and not wanting to think. On one level he blamed himself for what had happened to Sarah. Another part of him was rejoicing.

_I am mean aren't I? Please R&R, provided I get reviews I will update when I can_

_Artemis_


	6. Three Years

_I want to appologise to all my loyal fans, I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to update. Again I want to thank you all. I also appologise because this chapter is quite short and I'm no that happy with it, but I've rewritten it several times and this was the best version. No Sarah or Jareth this time, this is Toby orientated. Plese all review and let me know what you all think._

Three Years:

He laughed happily as he rolled and turned through the crystal clear skies. Clouds os smoke and fire billowed from his mouth and nostrils as he did so and he heard his tutor's angry voice in his mind.

-_"Pay attention, Toby, stop acting like a five year old!"_- Mul'th's mental voice carried whole levels of aggravation. -_"Do you want to burn something down?"_-

-_"No, My Lord,"_- He turned gracefully, his dragon body instinctively adapting to the changing winds. He landed in the field, still unable to make it a clean landing and taking several hoping steps forward. He heard Mul'th admonish him and groaned mentally. Some days everything went really well, today was _not_ one of those days. He shuddered as he changed back to human form, shedding golden scales and claws and rearing onto his hind legs as he began to look more human. The process took several minutes and he could see his tutor shaking his head.

"The First Lady changes almost instantly and a Dragon-child of _six_ is faster than you. Where is your mind today, Toby?" He considered making a rude gesture at the obnoxious little man and then decided against it. Alyana had been bad tempered lately and he was trying to fly under the radar until she calmed down. He heard a bell ring in the city around the palace and tried not to wince.

"I have to go, My Lord, I have a history lesson." He made sure that he kept his tone polite and neutral. Mul'th nodded and Toby bowed, accepting the dismissal before running towards the palace and his most hated lesson of all.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Toby was bored. His lessons in the History of the Underground often did that to him. He was also glad that Dal'in had told him that he would not have any lessons in Etiquette today, that really _did_ put the boy to sleep. He really wanted something to do, and since Sarah's miscarriage, Toby was uncomfortable with being in his sister's presence, feeling guilty over his desire for her to lose the child, and it had been nearly a year.

He finally realised that his feet were taking him towards Alyana's study. For a moment he wondered if it was a good idea to go in, Alyana had told him that he was always welcome. However, he was not sure if Alyana's study was the best place for him, he was bored, not desperate. The library was out of the question, he was restless and not in the mood for books. It was times like these that he wished that he was at home, with his friends, playing ball, riding his bike and generally causing trouble. The last time he had caused trouble here, Alyana had locked him in the dungeon for a few hours, at least him mother had only grounded him.

He turned and ambled through the corridors, with no particular destination in mind. Finding his way to his rooms he opened the door and pottering around the room for a while, picking things up and putting them down, he even strummed on the guitar that Alyana had given him not long ago. Then gave up and decided to make his way to the study after all. This time the corridors were busier and Toby stopped to talk to another young Dragon Lord his own age, half hoping that the other boy would be able to spend some time with him. No such luck, he was running an errand and took his leave after only a few moments. The teen started back towards the study again. He stopped, thinking that he heard a noise, shook his head and continued, reached the door and raised his hand to knock. He grinned, then, remembering how he used to greet his mother some mornings, and pushed the door open.

His yell died on his lips. Alyana was locked in a passionate embrace with one of the Dragon Lords, with Dal'in. He stared, turned red and closed the door behind him, running back to his room and trying to wipe the image from his mind. He sat on the edge of his bed and rubbed at his eyes, trying to destroy what he had seen through the act.

"Toby," it was Alyana. She had followed him, it seemed. "Toby, what did you see?" her tone was urgent.

"Enough!" He snapped. "It's bad enough the _idea_ of Sarah and King Jareth actually... but to see you making out with _Dal'in_ of _all_ people!"

"Toby, please, listen to me," he looked away and then walked over to the window, "Toby, I need you to promise me that you won't tell Sarah or my brother. Please!" He looked at her and stared. "If they find out..., Jareth cannot know. Please, promise me!" he could see that she was desperate. He did not understand but he nodded, silent, even though it was the last thing that he wanted to do.

_So why is Alyana so afraid of Jareth and Sarah finding out about Dal'in? I wonder... Ok so you know he drill. R&R and I will definately update as soon as I can. Again I'm so sorry that it's short and I will update when I can, my family is just too damn complicated_

_Artemis_


	7. Four Years

_Disclaimer: I wish it were mine but its not, I have NO money so don't try to take it from me!!!_

_I am soooooooooooo sorry to all my readers! I know that I haven't updated in weeks and I'm sorry! My family suck! when my sisters are here I'm lucky if I ever even SEE the computer let alone get on the net to update!! Anyway, thank you for all the reviews and please stick with me on this, every event is significant and it will all eventually make sense i promise._

Four Years:

When not at war with the other realms, the council customarily convened in the Glade Under the Moon once every four years, since the events that had nearly lead up to war with the Shadow Realm, four years had passed and it was time for the council to convene. Sarah sat at her vanity, brushing her long, dark hair and scowling.

"You know that I would take you if it was permitted, love," Jareth tried to pacify her.

"I've been before, Jareth," there was a hard edge to her voice, they had argued about her attending the meeting the night before and Jareth had foolishly hoped that this morning she would have accepted that she was not permitted to attend. It was yet another problem that the different worlds they had grown up in had caused. The royal couple held equal positions in the Labyrinth and Goblin Lands, they ruled equally and Sarah even took her share of wished away children. Both had become accustomed to the equal position, though it had taken longer for Jareth to get used to it.

"You were either guest or queen, then, Sarah, please. None of the others are permitted to bring their spouses, I _can't_ ignore that." She looked at him and the scowl left her face slowly.

"Alright, if that's the way you feel, but promise me that you'll talk to them about it, I have as much right to be there as you." He kissed her, then disengaged her arms from around his neck and vanished in a puff of glitter. Sarah sighed and sat back at her vanity, pulling her hair up away from her face and fastening it. Then tilted her head as the words of the wish drifted to her. She had been doing this for four years, somehow it had gotten a little easier to cope with.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jareth lounged in his throne, to his left was Alyana, her eyes carrying that slightly closed expression that he had seen growing there for a little over a year. He was bored, there were no really pressing issues for discussion, though Sarah had asked Jareth to bring up the Garden Fairies again, and they were currently debating the best way to deal with a troll tribe on the border of the Dwarf Kingdom. So far as Jareth could tell, the trolls were not actually _doing_ anything, just camping, as soon as they _were_ a problem, they could decide what to do about them.

"It's all very well _waiting_ but if we don't have any plans in place, when they _do_ attack we will caught off guard."

"Gord," Jareth tried to keep his bored frustrations from his voice, "you are assuming that they _will_ attack. They have made no movements towards your settlements or mining operations, they have been there for nearly two years, trolls are not _that_ patient. If they were going to attack, they would have done it by now." He stood, ignoring the expression on the Dwarf King's face. "For the sake of expediency, should the trolls attack, you will have the support of my armies in driving them from you're lands. But _only_ if they attack, I will not risk the lives of my subjects to drive a dispossessed tribe from the borders of your realm." The other rulers nodded and the dwarf backed down.

Jareth turned to look at Vaela, the fairy queen was pale and she had lost a drastic amount of weight. It was unusual for a member the ruling elite to fall ill and inevitably it would become serious over the course of a century or so. Despite his concerns for her failing health, however, Jareth had some other things that he wished to discuss with the Fairy Queen.

"Vaela, both my queen and I have spoken to you on a number of occasions about the rouge bands of Garden Fairies that are terrorising my kingdom. Under normal circumstances I would be willing to over look it, however, there was an incident only two weeks ago involving a Runner and a band of fairies. The girl in question was attacked and bitten multiple times." There was a gasp from the other royals. "We did nothing when they attacked our advisor outside the walls, but they are now _inside_ the walls and attacking the innocents that run there. Something must be done."

"They need to be exterminated," Pilthe said decisively. "Even my realm is beginning to have difficulties. Those little vermin are driving the families on land to seek shelter in the oceans, that is not good for our young, their respiratory systems are not yet developed enough for them to spend a great deal of time under the water." The merpeople were more complicated than most humans were aware. Their young were born without gills or the ability to breathe when under the sea. It took six years for the gills to form sufficiently for the children to go under with their parents and nearly thirteen more for them to be able to _live_ underwater all of the time. Once they were fully mature they could live both on the ground and within the sea, their fishes tails only developing in the water and disappearing when they went back on dry land.

"They are still my people," Vaela's voice was soft. "I cannot let you exterminate them, and I would go to war with any who tried." Jareth glanced once at his sister and he could see the anger in her features.

"I do not think that you understand, Vaela," his voice was deathly quiet, "you're subjects attacked a Runner, a mortal girl who was trying to save the child that she wished away. Had my queen not been watching her, the girl would have died. I will _not_ have another death in my Labyrinth. I will _not_ allow it to become regular again. As it stands, we were able to save the girl, but I doubt that she will _ever_ be able to conceive a child, the poison had made it _that_ far in her systems." The Fairy Queen looked away and Jareth felt momentarily guilty about reminding her of her own inability to have a child. "I stopped the Dwarf Hoggle from killing them at _your_ request. In light of the recent incidents I will have to ask him to start again. Declare war on me if you will, but know that in doing so, you will forfeit your right to the children that we take." She nodded and rose, taking a step down the dais before putting a hand to her cheek and collapsing.

The Glade exploded in an uproar. Adrolith was immediately at the side of the beautiful fairy, her face was deathly pale and now that she was unconscious, Jareth could see just how much weight she had truly lost, part of him felt overcome with guilt, certain that his outburst had caused her to collapse, but the expression on the Elf King's face made him discount that.

"We will adjourn this meeting of the council and meet again when Vaela is well." Alyana took control as Alon appeared at his wife's side, holding her tight to him and muttering to her. Jareth nodded and took his leave.

_So the fairy queen has fallen ill and the Garden Fairies are still a pest! Has anyone figured out why yet? Again I will update when I have te chance, this s a work in progress so anything that you would like tosee let me know and I'll try to work it in. Again IU ask yo uto review before i will update, I know I was a little slow last time but I do look forward to your comments and I value them._

_Artemis_


	8. Five Years

_I'm sorry, I know it's short but I couldn't make it any longer and I tried, I really did. Thank you to my lovely reviewers, I know that after leaving this fic this long I don't deserve you guys. To those who did not review: May the evil cat who scared me while I was writting this last night come to get you!_

Five Years:

Toby landed outside the city and transformed back into his human form, the process almost instantaneous due to many long hours of practice. He glanced once at the palace and then began to walk, letting his feet take him anywhere except where Alyana and Dal'in might be.

"Very nice, My Lord, very well done," a sardonic voice murmured from behind him. He turned and stared. It was an elf, his hair was long and brilliant scarlet, black eyes boring into him from under hooded lids.

"Who are you?" The teen demanded of him. The elf smirked at him and Toby began to feel distinctly uncomfortable.

"Someone that your sister and her family do not wish you to meet. I would ask you a question, I trust that you understand that it is in your best interests to answer truthfully." Toby nodded, assessing the strangers armour and deciding that he was deffinately out matched.

"Are you happy?" Toby frowned.

"What?"

"I said: Are you happy?"

"What kind of question is that?" The elf's hand moved to the hilt of his sword. "No, I guess I'm not."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be here, because I was taken against my will, because my mother and father are dead and I never see my sister." Little frustrations began to make their way to the surface.

"What do you want?" His voice was low, silky and it terrified Toby.

"I don't know." The creatures eyes narrowed and then he smiled, slow, chilling and terrible.

"No, I believe you don't." he took a step back from the confused boy. "I will return when you do."

_Cookies to the one who sees the Babylon 5 reference! Please please R&R They mean so much (and remember the cat)!_

_Artemis_


	9. Six Years

_Disclaimer: I don't own it I swear!!_

_Now that's out the way, the first thing I have to do is grovel profusely for not updating. If it makes any difference to you all, my Grandfather turned 70, and I moved house, it's been a hectic time for me. Still that's really no excuse... Anyway to make up for it I give you two chapters of this fic, enjoy and please pretty please R&R_

Six Years:

Toby sat in the large sitting room outside the Fairy Queen's study and waited impatiently, he had been sent by Alyana to deliver his message to the Fairy Queen and her consort over five hours ago and still he was waiting. Had it been Sarah and Jareth, Toby could have just appeared in the study, with other kingdoms the niceties had to be observed.

Now, however, he was bored and hungry. In the time he had been waiting he had been given no explanation and offered no refreshments. He had simply waited. A servant fluttered through, her pale wings flitting faster than the eye could see.

"Excuse me," he said quietly from the divan on which he was sat.

"Yes, My Lord?" She seemed genuinely puzzled to se him sat there.

"I was told that your Queen and the Royal Consort were aware that I was waiting to see them, but so far I have seen no evidence of their presence."

"Oh, My Lord, I _do_ apologise. The Queen retired about two hours ago and the Prince Consort is in meetings with her advisors all today and for the next week. Were you not informed?"

"No," his tone was sullen. "Thank you." The fairy curtsied and fluttered into the study as a younger fairy maid emerged, Alon just behind her.

"Young Master Toby! My apologies my lord, I had quite forgotten that you were waiting to see me. You have a message I understand?"

"Yes, The First Lady wishes me to inform you that she will be calling a meeting of the council in the next eight months. She feels that we need to discuss the Garden Fairies in greater depth, they are becoming more than a common pest, she believes."

"Yes, yes, of course, if my Queen is well enough she will certainly attend. My thanks for waiting." He sketched a bow and shut the door. Toby looked at the girl, puzzled by Alon's odd behaviour. Her hair was deep purple, as were her eyes and her ruby lips were turned up in a half smile. He had seen her before.

"Do not worry about my brother, he has been this way since our Queen fell ill. Her sickness worries him more than he wishes to admit." He nodded. "I am Calen."

"Toby," he took her offered hand, raised it to his lips and kissed the back gently, just as Dal'in had taught him.

"Yes," she curtsied low, "you are the son of the First Lady of the Dragons." He wanted to correct her as he had corrected so many others, but could not find the will to.

They stood for some time in polite conversation, then Toby remembered that he had been due at the Goblin Castle for dinner nearly an hour ago and left in a hurry, stumbling over his words. She watched the place he had been in for several moments before leaving the room.

_Next bit coming right up_

_Artemis_


	10. Seven Years

_As promised:_

Seven Years:

Jareth paced in his throne room, he had been unceremoniously dismissed from his study nearly an hour before by Sarah and a rather nervous looking Alyana. He kicked absentmindedly at a stray goblin before striding to the large widow and leaning on the ledge.

"You are restless tonight, My King," a gentle voice said from behind him and Jareth turned to see Jor'yl, the Dragon Lord advisor that Alyana had bestowed on Sarah and never seen fit to recall.

"Yes, _not_ that it is any of your concern," he arched a delicate eyebrow, yet was grateful to the Dragon for bringing up the subject. "Did my sister appear to be behaving oddly today?"

"I would not offend you for the world, My King, but I believe that the First Lady has been behaving strangely for many months." Jor'yl kept his tone neutral, yet inched a little further away from the Goblin King. To his surprise, and immense relief, Jareth merely sighed and nodded.

"Yes, for a few years..." he trailed off, deep in thought again. "Perhaps I should find out what she wants with my wife." He muttered, not expecting the Dragon to reply. To his surprise, Jor'yl did.

"I do not believe that is wise, My King. In my experience, Her Majesty dislikes being disturbed." If looks could kill, Jor'yl would have been a large stain on the granite floor. As it was, the advisor took a few steps back, then bowed and made a swift retreat.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sarah watched as Alyana paced nervously, twisting her black gloved hands together, the emotion completely out of character for the confident Dragon Lady. For a moment she feared that Alyana was going to tell her that something was wrong with Toby, then the other woman stopped and took a deep breath.

"I'm engaged, Sarah," there was a slight tightening about her eyes, like she expected Sarah to fly into a rage. Instead the younger woman jumped up and hugged her.

"But that's wonderful, Aly!" She exclaimed. "Do we know him?"

"Dal'in." The name was barely audible. Sarah stepped back, confused by Alyana's apprehension.

"But surely you're happy? This _must_ be what you want. You did agree to marry him."

"Yes, but if the council objects..." she trailed off.

"If they object, what?"

"Sarah, they could force me to break off the engagement!" Tears stood in her eyes.

"But you can refuse."

"Yes, then they will take my realm from me. Toby isn't ready to rule yet."

"I wasn't ready either," she reminded the worried woman. Alyana looked at her, her eyes filled with something like pity.

"You were older, you had something to drive you. They will chose his advisor, it has never worked well in the past." Her eyes now held fear. "I will never see him again, Sarah, I will be outcast from my realm, as will Dal'in. If anyone takes us in they will not be looked on with favour." Sarah sat her in one of the large arm chairs and handed her a small glass of something similar to brandy.

"You know that I'll back you, Aly, as will Jareth. We won't cut you off, and even if they chose a bad advisor for Toby, we'll find a way around it."

"But you're not on the council, Sarah." Alyana all but wailed. "There is so little that you can do!"

"Trust me," she smiled at her friend. "This should be a happy time. Besides the council did not object to me and Jareth, and _I_ was a mortal, why should they object to you and Dal'in?"

"What about Alyana and Dal'in?" Jareth asked from the other arm chair. Both women flinched a little guiltily.

"Jareth, what have I told you about sneaking up on me like that?"

"That it's manly and impulsive." he smirked at her.

"I believe my exact words were 'don't ever.'" She reminded him, trying hard not to smile. "You know that I don't like it." He smirked at her for a moment longer then turned his attention back to his sister.

"What is happening that involves you and Dal'in, Dear Sister?"

"We are engaged to be married."

"You're _what_?" He jumped to his feet, his mask of complete calm slipping totally and replaced by utter fury. "Have you told that council?" She shook her head silent. "What were you thinking? He's your advisor, your councillor..."

"He's the son of one of the most noble families in my realm."

"Marvelous, I'm _so_ happy for you! Alyana, you _know_ that the council will object."

"They didn't object to us," Sarah interjected quietly.

"You were almost Fae, you had ruled my kingdom in my absence, my heir, you had defeated me and imprisoned Camulus. You were famous, My Love, Dal'in... Alyana, they _will_ object."

"But if we back her up, Jareth," Sarah desperately clutched at straws.

"Maybe. Oh, Alyana, how do you do this? _Why_ do you do this." He knelt before her. "Of course I will back you, Sister."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The Glade erupted in angry shouts as Alyana delivered her news. Pilthe and Gord immediately and loudly declared their displeasure at the choice of the First Lady, Adrolith and Jareth both backed her up. Vaela, it seemed, was still too unwell to make the journey and Alon had not bothered to attend. The council was divided. Then the unexpected happened, the Shadow King made his first appearance in nearly seven hundred years.

"Daves!" Adrolith, the only member of the council to ever meet the king, exclaimed in shock.

"Elf King." The Dark Lord bowed his head. He was not an elf, not a goblin or dragon, he had no form and yet seemed to have all forms. He was both dark, yet light, both absorbing it and exuding it. To gaze too long into his blood red eyes was to lose your soul. "May I express my congratulations to the First Lady, I make no objections to this match." All present stared.

"You have no authority here, Daves!" Gord roared. "You have not attended our meetings for seven hundred years, power not exercised is lost."

"I disagree, your predecessor did not attend council meetings for three hundred years, until just before he died," Jareth reminded the Dwarf King. "By your logic we should have cut off you kingdom as well. Personally I welcome the return of the Shadow King, we have been enemies too long." He kept his voice at a low purr, but inside he was seething with rage, desperate to know why Daves had backed up Alyana. He needed to know the price.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Daves made a gesture and his midnight cape vanished as his Warg advisor trotter to his side.

"Majesty," he growled.

"She will marry."

"The boy?"

"Will resent it. The fairy Queen?"

"As ordered. She weakens."

"Good, and the girl?"

"Loyal."

_The plot thickens and I'll stick to my rules PLEASE review so that I can post the next bit. You KNow you want to really!!_

_Artemis_


	11. Eight Years

_Ok, so I'm sorry!!! I've ,ade you wait for ages AGAIN and the review I got today finally convinced me that I should actually update this once in a while. Sorry!! Anyway, for being so patient you get two chapter tonight and another on tuesday, I promise!! Please R&R anyway. I like knowing what you think. It also reminds me to update, as evidenced by today._

Eight Years:

"You _ungrateful _little _whore_!" He screamed, back handing her. "I am paving the way for you to be _Queen_!"

"I never said I wanted it!"

"But you've got it. The Queen weakens every day and she is going to chose _you_ as her heir! Why must you make this so difficult?"

"I don't like it! Why poison, despair would have taken her sooner."

"Be silent. _Never_ mention that within these walls again. Despair would not have taken her quick enough. Besides, I have a new task for you." The girl grumbled, rubbing half heartedly at her cheek.

"Am I not doing enough at the moment? Is administering to the Queen not enough?" There was a sulky tone to her voice.

"No, you are not. If you are to be Queen you will work for it. Our master wants the boy."

"But there are so many of them," she said snidely. He struck her again.

"The First Lord, whelp, he wants the First Lord..."

"_Toby_!" She cut him off, surprised.

"Yes, Toby," he spat the name, as if it disgusted him, "_you_ are to turn him for us. Use his resentments and his pain. Turn him on the Dragon Lady, on his people, but most of all turn him on the Goblin Queen and her husband. I want that fool and his _wife_ out of our way and I can't think of a better way to destroy her than to use her own brother." The girl curtsied, her face alive with a mixture of emotions, fear, pain, lust and greed.

"As you command, _Prince_ Alon."

"Do not fail me, Calen, you are not the only fairy who I can put on the throne."


	12. Nine Years

Nine Years:

Toby was sat outside the city walls, a book in hand as he read in the relative silence that was gained by his hiding place. The palace was all bustle, with Alyana's announcement of her betrothal two years before, the wedding was already being planned and it was not due to take place for another eight years. Alyana was currently in a meeting planning the wedding dress and Toby had heard rumours that the dress was going to take up to six years to complete. He sighed trying to keep his attention on his book, a brief history of the relations between the Shadow realms and the other kingdoms of the Underground. Since his own encounter with a Dark Elf, Toby had developed a fascination with the Shadow Realm. It seemed that his thoughts had summoned the subject as a shadow passed over his book. The scarlet haired elf from four years before sat next to him.

"Hello, Lord Toby," he seemed to be showing respect but Toby was unsure.

"I never did catch your name."

"My name," he smiled coldly, "is unimportant. I told you that I would return."

"Yes," he shut the book and set it beside him, "you said that you would return when I knew what I wanted." He return the smirk. In the four years since Toby had seen the elf, he had grown significantly, as had his hair. Though it was still blonde, it reached his shoulders and was not of a uniform length, choppy yet attractive. He was twenty now, no longer a child yet he still had the temperament of one.

"I suspect that now you _do_ know what you want."

"I do," he looked away from the elf, "I just don't think that you need to know." The stranger next to him smiled.

"No, I do not, but I am certain that you would like to tell me."

"Yes. I want to inherit what is _mine_. When Alyana marries, any child she has will over ride me and inherit her kingdom. I was taken from my home and _given_ to her. I should at least get what I deserve." The bitterness in his voice was almost tangible. The elf beside him smiled. Toby may not have started out as power hungry but as the years had passed and his life had changed for both the better and the worse, Toby had developed his ambitions. The Shadow King had been counting on this, he knew that the marriage of Toby's guardian would cause friction. The Dark Elf smiled and rose.

"You will get what you wish for."

_There two chapters. Please leave a contribution in the little box. You know how much I need them._

_Artemis_


	13. Ten Years

_My thanks to all those lovely people who reviewed. They mean something and they encourage me to keep going. So it's a monday night and I'm updating a little ahead of time, as a thank you. Please remember to R&R!!_

Ten Years:

Sarah looked around the great throne room, remembering the first time she had seen it ten years before and suppressing a shudder. Despite the time that had passed, thinking of the time when Camulus had attacked her still filled her with fear and rage. However, this day was not about her, it was about Toby. Sarah had been surprised to find out that the Fae also placed a great deal of significance on their twenty-first year. Jareth had explained the night before that it was the year of fixing, where members of Fae royalty would choose their appearance for the next several centuries.

Toby emerged from a back room, he was wearing a red jacket and the obligatory tight trousers that all of the Underground's royalty seemed to be obsessed with. Sarah was amazed at how her brother had grown since she had last seen him, he easily topped 6'5", his blonde hair was long, reaching to just below his shoulder. His blue eyes were darker than she remembered, almost a midnight blue and his once pale skin was deeply tanned. He was certainly handsome, and she knew that he would make some lucky woman an excellent husband some day.

Since births were rare amongst the Fae, there had not been a true fixing ceremony amongst the ruling elite for many years, Sarah's age had been fixed the instant she had assumed the throne, and most Fae aged so slowly that the passage of several centuries did nothing to their appearance, aging slowed dramatically after the twenty-first year, yet the ruling elite were expected to stay the same until the day they abdicated their throne. Behind Toby was an older male, seeming to embody all of the more common characteristics of each major race in the Underground. His long hair was brilliant silver, his head circled with a circlet made of some brilliant metal that was only slightly darker than his hair. His robe was of deepest black and his face was both ancient yet youthful. A silver moon on the front of the robe identified him as the high priest of the goddess and he carried a large mirror. He placed the mirror onto a stand and took a step back, beckoning Toby to come forward. The young man stepped in front of the mirror and the reflection in it was his own.

"This day, in the sight of the Goddess, we are gathered for the fixing of Tobias, future First Lord of the Dragon Realms. This day he chooses the face which will be with him for the rest of his time!" The voice of the High Priest was strong and it rung out through the throne room where the Royals and their families were gathered. All looked at the dais waiting to see the face that Toby would choose. Many among them had chosen between the ages of twenty-five and thirty so they were curious to see what Toby would choose.

The High Priest waved his hand over the mirror and it changed to show an older Toby. The young man shook his head and the High Priest repeated the gesture. Again Toby shook his head. They continued for some time until they reached the face that Toby would have had at the age of thirty. His hair was ever so slightly shorter than it was at that moment, his eyes were the same dark colour, but his face was older, slightly wiser. Toby nodded and the High Priest seemed to breathe a sigh of relief and turned, escorting Toby from the room and Sarah knew that the next time she saw her brother he would have the face of a thirty year old. In some ways it made her feel quite sad to know that she would never see him actually grow to that age, that it would never happen naturally. She leant her head on Jareth's shoulder and he put his arm around her.

"This saddens you, Love?" He asked quietly as they all waited for Toby to re-emerge.

"A little. I just wish that it could have happened naturally." He kissed her forehead and held her slightly tighter. She sunk into his embrace gratefully and they waited together.

_Ok, so I'm aware this fic is a little more Toby orientated than the last, there is a reason for this. R&R, you know you want to!!_

_Artemis_


	14. Eleven Years

_Right well, another chapter up and a little advance in the realm of Toby's darkening soul (silly boy). Sorry I didn't post this when I said I would, I've been doing a couple of extra shifts at work. It has all paid off though. With any luck I will soon be the proud owner of a Jareth figure!!! Seven inches tall and fully posable (make of that what you will!) Anyway, I promise another update on Monday, maybe even before if you're all very good and I get some nice reviews. On with the show_

Eleven Years:

Toby paced the study moodily. Alyana had wanted to talk to him and the way that things had been headed lately he suspected that it could not be a good thing.

"Toby," Alyana entered the room, removing her long black gloves as she did so and setting them on her desk before sitting in the comfortable chair behind it. "Thank you for coming." He looked at her and barely kept the snide comment from his lips.

"Of course, First Lady," he bowed. "May I ask why you wished to see me?" Alyana sighed and Toby knew that his earlier premonitions were correct.

"Toby, with my betrothal, and the arrangements, that I may one day have children, I do not the time to spend with you that I once did. I fear that you are spending too much of your time idle and indulging in your obsession with the Shadow Realms." Her words sounded a little rehearsed and he could tell that she had obviously been giving this a lot of thought. He did not like the sound of them and he did not like the way that she referred to his interest in the Shadow Realms. "Toby, I have decided to apprentice you to a healer."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"He was upset?" Sarah asked as she took a sip from her coffee cup. Alyana nodded and looked at her brother, who stood by the fire with a worried frown on his face.

"I told you this would happen, sister," he looked over at her. "Toby has been through so much in the last eleven years. He has been hurt and lost his family. He was taken from his home and you adopted him." Sarah nodded sadly. "Your wedding is putting a lot of pressure on him."

"He's twenty-two, Love, he should not be suffering from this need to cling to Alyana, he _should_ be out doing his own thing." Sarah reminded him.

"He is obsessed with the Shadow Realms, Sarah, it's not healthy." Alyana said in reply. "It makes me worry about him."

"He'll settle down, Alyana, he always wanted to go into medicine so a healer wasn't a bad choice."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Toby threw the book across the room, hearing the thump with great satisfaction. He looked around for something else to throw and his eyes found a crystal bird, an owl, he lifted it with ease and flung it at the door, just as Dal'in opened it to summon him to dinner. The object narrowly missed his head and Dal'in glanced at him once before shutting the door and making a quick exit.

Toby was not angry because Alyana had apprenticed him to a healer. He was angry because he had realised that Alyana meant to have children and she meant to deprive him of his throne. He threw another book at the wall. He _would _have what he had been promised.

_Duh duh duuuuuuuuuuuhhhh!!! Well how do you like that? Big Thank you's to Demonic Symphony, notwritten and Shanz for their reviews and reminder that I'm keeping some people waiting._

_Artemis_


	15. Twelve Years

_Thank you all for your reviews, especially Crystall3moon for the reviews on all the chapters that you missed. Also thank you to every one else too, notwritten, Shanz and LabyLvrPhx, you're all amazing. I needed those reviews, I've got an audition tonight so they gave me the litle boost that I needed and so by way of thanks I give you all another chapter. I hope you all enjoy, it's actually my favourite chapter of this fic and it was orignally a one shot based on Gifts, and was the inspiration for this whole fic. Enjoy. _

Twelve Years:

Sarah paced her husbands study restlessly. Jareth had been busy the last few days and she had only seen him when he came to bed at night. For a long time, Jareth had suspected that the Shadow King was involving himself deeply in the affairs of other realms, affairs that were none of his business. He was investigating that suspicion and Sarah knew it was exhausting him. She had been shocked to learn that Fae could exhaust themselves, and that it could potentially be fatal. There was a slight swirl of glitter, it drifted in front of her face and settled in the fire, popping and crackling a little. She turned, knowing the glitter announced the arrival of another in her little sanctuary, Toby stood in front of the door.

"Toby," she breathed and made a move to hug him. The young man stepped away and she stopped, confused by his reaction to her.

"Hello, Sarah," he muttered but there was little warmth in his voice. She frowned, concerned.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly, reaching for his hand.

"God, Sarah, I'm not a child any more!" He shouted batting her hand away. "Why do you always treat me like one?" She felt tears sting her eyes, hurt more by his words than by his physical reaction to her.

"I'm sorry, Toby, I didn't think that I was. I'm your sister, I just..."

"Oh, yes, some _sister_!" He exploded, his face tight with barely controlled fury. "You took me from my _home_! You let my mother be killed before my _eyes_ and you have the audacity to show affection towards me! To treat me like nothing has happened. _Look_ at me, Sarah, look at this face, this face that I will have to live with for _eternity_."

"I _am_ looking, Toby. _You _chose that face, remember?" His blue eyes darkened to almost black. "Do you have any idea how much that ceremony upset me?"

"You didn't show it."

"It was your big day, I couldn't ruin it for you."

"Just like you couldn't make me forget!" He spat. "You should have let me forget."

"I couldn't. Do you know how hard it would be for me to see you all the time and for you to not know who I was? For you to not know your own _sister_?" She demanded, taking a step back from her suddenly terrifying brother.

"You _should_ have let me forget. You were _selfish_, Sarah, just like you always _have _been." He kicked at the wall and a piece of stone fell to the carpet, unnoticed.

"When was I ever selfish, Toby?" She whispered, knowing that she had given up so much of her own enjoyment to give him a happy childhood. Thinking of all the times that she had stayed home and looked after him when Karen had wanted to go out with her father. The times she had sat with him late at night when he had been having nightmares. The stories she had told and games they had played, the gifts she had given that were always just beyond what she could afford.

"Everything that you did was to make up for what you had done." He had obviously been thinking the same thing. "Everything was to make up for wishing me away. For neglecting me because you were jealous." His insight into her reasons for wishing him away the first time was scarily accurate but she did not believe what he said about her motives behind all of the things that she had done for him. She did not want to. "I just want to know one thing, Sarah." She nodded, numb. "Was it you," he brought his face to within inches of hers, "who told Alyana to get me out of the way by apprenticing me to a healer?"

"No, you know I wouldn't do that. She was worried that you were bored and that you were too interested in the Shadow Realm."

"Just because of the way Camulus was, why do you think that all Shadow creatures are like that?" He demanded.

"Because their king _never _does anything without a price. Jareth is worried, I'm worried, Toby, please..."

"Well don't _worry_," he spat the word like it had a bad taste, "I'm _fine_ and I don't need you and Alyana interfering."

"Toby..." she reached out a hand but he was gone in a swirl of glitter. It was not until some of it had settled on her hand that she realised it was black and that it did not reflect the light, but, instead, absorbed it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jareth returned later to find his wife still in the study, her legs tucked under her arms, her chin rested on them and she was staring moodily into the fire. He could instantly see that something was troubling her.

"Sarah, Love?" he knelt before her, looking up into her eyes, brilliant eyes that were filled with a pain he had only seen once before, pain he had seen when she had miscarried.

"Jareth?" She suddenly realised he was there and with a low cry she slid from the chair and into his arms, tears that she had been struggling not to shed falling unchecked. The Goblin King felt cold anger well up inside him, hurt to see his strong queen so distressed.

"What has happened?" He demanded.

"Toby," that shocked him, "he was so angry, Jareth, it was like I had never known him. So different, so, so, dark. It was like he hated me."

"He's frightened, it's made him angry," he whispered to himself, cursing for never having seen it before. Sarah seemed not to have heard him and he held her all the more tightly for the cause of her pain.

_There we go. Unfortuately you will have to wait until Monday now for your next update. Please R&R_

_Artemis._


	16. Thirteen Years

_As promised, my update today. Once again I want to thank Crystall3moon and notwritten for their support. To those of you who did not review: shame on you all. Anyway I'll update on friday. Please R&R._

Thirteen Years:

Sarah looked at the clock on the mantle piece, her face a picture of misery, a book lay, discarded, on the table beside her chair as she contemplated Jareth's extended absence. He was at the council meeting, of course, trying to persuade the other rulers of the Underground to admit their spouses to the meetings. The study door swung open and she started for a moment, half convinced that it was her wayward husband, yet as she turned she saw the tiny goblin servant and she had to force herself to hide the sigh of disappointment. Another glance at the clock, the normal _twelve_ hour clock, told her that the servant had come to summon her to her dinner and she sighed again at the thought of having to eat alone, again, she hated it.

She made her way to the dinning room in miserable silence, not acknowledging the bows of her subjects, barely noticing her surroundings, familiar as they were. Sarah and Jareth had an unspoken agreement, if they did not _have_ to use magic in the castle, then they would not. Sarah had gotten used to moving under her own steam and translocating herself felt both wrong and lazy. Now as she walked alone, she half wished that she had simply appeared in the dinning hall instead. As Sarah took her normal seat at the table she glanced once at Jareth's empty chair, feeling again that pang of grief from thirteen years ago when she had eaten alone in this room every night. She was half way through her seemingly tasteless meal when Jareth walked through the door, the set of his shoulders tight with anxiety and frustration. She smiled softly at him and began to stand, but he gestured for her to stay seated as he took his seat next to her. She swallowed and he leant over and kissed her gently.

"Mmm, chicken," he commented on the kiss. For a moment Sarah considered flicking her peas at him, then changed her mind. Jareth's expression told her that it had been a bad day and she liked her peas too much to waste them.

"How was the meeting?" She asked instead, beginning to eat again, the food suddenly tasted so much better. Jareth sighed as he began to eat his own meal, looking at it with the kind of expression that one would use when looking at a meal of cardboard.

"Vaela was too unwell to attend, and Alon seems to think that the meeting was too unimportant."

"He's probably worried that something will happen to Vaela whilst he is away," Sarah murmured.

"This meeting was supposed to establish Vaela's heir should she deteriorate any further. We _needed_ Alon's _input_ at the very _least_." She reached over and squeezed his hand, her face concerned.

"What do you think made her so ill?"

"Despair, probably, she's been trying to have a child for nearly four hundred years." He saw the look of worry pass over Sarah's face. "_You _have nothing to fear, Love," he assured her quickly.

"It's been over eleven years."

"Yes, but most Fae women take at least twenty years before their first pregnancy, and many take up to three hundred years to carry to term, we will be fine, Love, I promise." She smiled wanly as he squeezed her hand. "Ultimately, Gord lost his patience," he returned to his original topic. "You're aware that Vaela's kingdom is on Gord's northern border?"

"Yes, and our eastern one if I remember correctly."

"Exactly. It seems that the Garden Fairies aren't so much of a problem for Gord as they are for us. _His_ difficulties lie in the pixies of the northern woods."

"Oh dear, I thought they were supposed to bring luck."

"In Gord's case, rather the opposite. Love, Vaela had lost control of her kingdom and Alon is doing nothing to prevent it."

"Can we not force her to abdicate?"

"In favour of who? She has no heir and we cannot just put out own creature on the throne. There would be uproar."

"Alon has a sister, she would be the logical choice."

"Yes, young Calen," Jareth's tone carried whole volumes of meaning. "She is Alon's toy, Vaela's kingdom will suffer as much with her on the throne as it is right now." They both stood and left the dinning room, walking hand in hand through the castle as they made their way to the study.

"Alon _is_ being very irresponsible. You would have thought that he would care about what happens to the kingdom." Sarah muttered as they walked. Jareth shrugged.

"It appears not."

"Aren't you glad you have me?" She teased.

"Always, My Love, always."

_I'm aware that this chapter is all talk and not much else, i'm also aware that it's quite short. This was a necessary chapter and I found it a little difficult to write. I think that it does show some of the relationship between Sarah and Jareth quite nicely though._

_Artemis_


	17. Fourteen Years

_Next Chapter for you. My thanks to Crystall3moon, DemonicSymphony, LabyLvrPhx, notwritten and (especially) mariedulongcre for your reviews. As always it is a joy to receive them. Your next update will be Tuesday, weather and work permitting. I've written up to the Nineteenth Year but I'm having a little issue with writers block so I may have to slow my updates for a while. Don't panic, I know exactly where this is going (for a change) and I will finish it._

Fourteen Years:

Calen paced the room nervously, waiting for her audience with Alon. The Prince Consort was starting to irritate her and she was anxiously awaiting the day that Vaela passed on, so that she could take the throne and dispose of her brother. It was nice to think that sibling bonds were as strong as ever.

"Calen, please, sit down, you're wearing me out," her companion said softly from a chair near the door. She glanced at him and felt all of her anger at her brother melt away. She mentally admonished herself for her feelings and then made her way over to sit on the seat next to him, taking his hand in hers and resting her head on his shoulder. He pulled away. "Marin, what's wrong?" She asked, sitting upright as he stood and walked across the room.

"I can't, and you know it. Prince Alon warned me..."

"_Alon_ told you _what_?" She demanded, cutting him off. "Warned you about _what_?" Marin turned an interesting shade of pink and Calen felt something inside her twist.

"You are to become Queen when Her Majesty dies. I am a servant, it would be... unwise." Though Calen could feel part of her breaking in two, she knew that Marin was right. He was a groom in the stables, he cared for the Queen's own winged horse, yet he would still now be beneath her, so far beneath her, in fact, that for to even be seen by her in this circumstance was unforgivable. She knew she could now not be punished, she was a public figure, but Marin was not and Alon _could_ and _would_ punish Marin. The best he could do was send him away, the worst would be to kill him. Calen felt her resentment towards her brother flare up again and she wondered if she would get into much trouble if she killed him now.

"I must leave," Marin kissed her cheek before he turned.

"Marin!"

"It has to be this way, Calen. I wish it were otherwise."

A male elf was waiting for Marin as he left, his cape was stone coloured and blended perfectly with the walls. Marin was taken hold of from behind, a long delicate hand slipped over his mouth, he tried to cry out but the sound was muffled, it was with a stab of dismay that he felt the knife slip between his ribs, then he knew no more.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Vaela had managed to make her way into the great throne room of the fairy court to deliver her final decision upon who would inherit her throne, Calen had been informed three days before by Alon. Shortly afterwards, the body of Calen's lover, Marin, had been found in the hallway out side the Queens chamber, a bottle of poison in his hand a knife in his chest. No one knew who the knife belonged too and the poison suggested that Marin had been on his way to poison the Queen, so nothing had been said. Calen, on the other hand, had been completely inconsolable. She locked herself into her rooms for several days, ignoring the pleas of her friends, her brother and even her queen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You are being foolish, little one," a deep voice whispered to her late one night nearly a month later.

"And what would you know?" She demanded, her wounded heart making her less worried that normal about upsetting her visitor.

"In know much, child, I know that your brothers orders are as much for your benefit as they are for mine. With a husband in the form of the First Lord, you will be greatly protected. Your brother _will_ come for you. He knows you will not obey him. He knows that you will try to kill him, neither of us are stupid, little one, Toby will protect you."

"But Marin..."

"Was a fool! He should have listened to your brother and stayed away, he should have known that you were being watched. Do not disobey me again, Calen."

_The plot thickens! (Cackles madly) Please R&R_

_Artemis_


	18. Fifteen Years

_I'm so sorry I didn't update on Tuesday! Really I am, i got dragged out on a family outing to St Ives (damn family outings!) Any way here is the next chapter and things are starting to progress _

Fifteen Years:

The room was light and airy, the sound of fairy flutes could be heard drifting up from the courtyard below. Toby stood and stared out of the window, wondering why he was once again being used as the official messenger of the Dragon Realms. Alyana had sent him with her congratulations to Calen, nearly six months late but then everybody had been trying to get in to see Calen and the Queen and this had meant fighting with the other rulers, their ambassadors and contending with Calen's lessons in being a good queen. All in all it had been very frustrating trying to contend with Calen's busy schedule and it had also meant that he had missed out on a lot of time when he could have been training. Just because Toby had not wanted to become a healer did not mean that he appreciated being interupted, he took his work very seriously, he always had done.

A door opened behind him and he turned to see who had entered the room. It was a fairy woman, her back to him as she stood against the door, listening as if she was expecting to be followed. She had not noticed him and he cleared his throat to draw her attention to him. She flinched guiltily and turned to look at him, her hand pressed over her racing heart.

"Lord Toby!" She gasped and he recognised her. She had changed in the years since he had last seen her, grown taller and gained a sense of power beyond that which he had known before. Calen wore a long gown of deep red, her hair swept regally back, she was still attractive, very attractive. He bowed.

"My Lady Calen."

"You remember me," she sounded delighted and a smile broke across her face, dazzling him.

"Of course I remember, I think it would be bad form on Alyana's part if she sent some functionary who didn't know you." He laughed, a deep, rumbling sound, yet it was attractive and Calen decided that this task her brother had set her had suddenly become that much more enjoyable. But she was disappointed that he had not given another reason for remembering her.

"Won't you sit down?" She lead him to the sofa and they sat together, him at one end, her at the other. They talked quietly for a while, though if he were to be asked later, Toby could not have said what it was that they spoke of, but eventually he remembered why he had been sent.

"I am to offer you my most sincere congratulations upon your appointment as heir to the throne of the Fairy Kingdom," his tone was formal, profoundly so and it sent an icy shiver through the room. She looked at him, her eyes a little guarded.

"Thank you," her tone was frosty. He looked at her sharply and some part of him realised that he had offended her with his formality.

"Calen, please, I only meant to deliver Alyana's message. Tell me I haven't offended you?" He reached for her hand, then changed his mind and leant back into the corner of the sofa. She saw the movement and the change in direction, her deep eyes searched his face for any sign of the reason why he had pulled away. She glanced at the door to see if someone had come in without her noticing, then looked back at him to see a half smile on his face that he carefully hid.

"You didn't offend me, Toby, you could never offend me." She reached over and rested her hand on his knee, giving it a quick squeeze before removing it, allowing a little blush to spread over her cheeks. He smiled again, a smile that vanished when he saw the crystal that floated in through the open window. He knew what it was before he reached out his hand and caught it.

"_Toby, Zavin wants you back at the palace._" Alyana's voice floated softly from the crystal, just loud enough for him to hear her, but not loud enough for anybody else who might have been in the room to hear it. He looked at Calen, she was sat forward slightly, although it was not in a way that implied she was trying to listen. Her eyes were slightly worried.

"I have to go, Alyana want's me back at the palace," they both stood and he took one hand in his, bowing over it and planting a soft kiss on the back of it. They shared a soft smile and he made his way quietly from the room to go to the tower at the east end of the palace. It was the tallest tower and the best place for him to take off in his dragon form.

His transformation was swift, a result of the many hours of practice he had now had over the years. It was not until he had taken off that he realised that Calen had followed him to the roof and watched him as he left. He felt oddly alone as he flew away.

_Again, thanks to all of my reviewers. Remember to continue to R&R these things are like food to me_

_Artemis_


	19. Sixteen Years

_Yay, Alyana's wedding. Some details of Sarah's wedding are in here too and we get to see them all play at happy families for a while, who knows how long it will last though._

_My thanks to Crystall3moon, Shanze, Demonic Symphony and notwritten for their reviews. If i forgot anyone, I'm sorry, but you're thanked as well. Please R&R!_

Sixteen Years:

It was the day of Alyana's wedding and the Palace of the Dragons was in uproar. Ladies in waiting were running to and from her chambers, various parcels and pieces of jewelry in their arms, their faces full of romantic dreams and foolish ideals.

Toby stood in front of the mirror in his rooms. A man servant put the finishing touches to his jacket, dusting off a microscopic fleck of nothingness. The young man sighed. Though he had the face of a thirty year old, he still had the expressions and wistful eyes of a younger man. It seemed that not only did the Fae age slowly, they also matured at a greatly reduced rate. He had to admit that he was not looking forward to the day ahead of him. Jareth was to give Alyana away and Dal'in had asked Toby to be the best man, probably from the misguided belief that it would make him resent the Dragon Lord less.

Toby's problem was that, at this moment, he was second only to Alyana, she had been training him to take the throne. Now he would also have to answer to Dal'in, he disliked it. He also knew that any children that Alyana might have would be the first in line to take the throne and he hated that. He had lost his family and been taken to a world that was beyond his wildest dreams and his worst nightmares so that Alyana could have a heir. Now that could all be thrown away at the drop of a hat, or in this case, a child. The only thing that he was looking forward to was that Calen would be at the wedding and the ball after. He would get to spend a whole day with her without interruption. He welcomed that.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alyana stared at her wedding dress in the mirror. It shone brilliant white in the morning sun that streamed through the open balcony doors. Her dark hair had been grown out for the wedding and had been elegantly curled and arranged on the top of her head. Around her neck was a dragon shaped pendent encrusted with rubies, diamond and sapphires. The neck of the dress was low cut, it hung off her shoulders and trailed along behind her, the hem was decorated with swirls of gold beads. Her veil was completely see through and had been embroidered with the same swirls around the hem in gold thread.

"You know, Aly, that's almost identical to my wedding dress," Sarah was stood in the door and she came and embraced her sister-in-law. "I can't believe you're actually getting married!" Both women laughed and spun around the room.

"I loved your wedding dress, Sarah, I had to have a copy. You don't mind do you?"

"I'm flattered." She could see Alyana looking towards the door. " Jareth is with Dal'in, it seems he was worried that your betrothed might decide to run away before the ceremony."

"Don't even _joke_ about it, Sarah!" Alyana shuddered. "After everything it's taken to get this far."

"I'm sorry. You know Jareth was the same. All men are. Weddings frighten them for some reason." She rubbed Alyana's shoulders as they both looked in the mirror. Her dress was emerald green, a brilliant contrast to Alyana's white, her necklace was a smaller version of the one that Jareth always wore and her hair was also curled. "You look stunning, Aly, Dal'in would be an idiot to run away now."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Much of the wedding ceremony was a blur to the happy couple, it was elegant in it's simplicity and yet it was still lavish. The great throne room had been decorated in the reds and golds of the Dragon Realm and the twin thrones had been covered with wreaths of gold and red flowers, the likes of which are never seen in the aboveground. Sarah, Jareth and Toby stood with Alyana and Dal'in and for the first time since Alyana had announced she was betrothed, they looked like a big, happy family. Sarah, however, did not miss the glint in Toby's eye, and even though he stood so close to them, he seemed so alone and far away. For a moment during the ceremony he looked around, found what he was looking for and smiled and Sarah realised that it was the first time in a very long while that she had seen a smile of genuine happiness on his face. It was only a moment though, and the instant he brought his attention back his face was again bleak. Sarah thought on Toby's odd behaviour during the ceremony and it was only when Jareth stood on her foot that she realised that she had drifted into a world of her own.

The ceremony finish to a loud round of applause and cheering and then the crowds broke up to eat the food and watch as the royal couple enjoyed their first official dance. Then couples began to drift in to join them and Sarah was amazed to see Toby leading Calen onto the dance floor, each looking at the other with an expression of utter adoration. She looked up at Jareth to see if he had noticed but he was looking at her, his mismatched eyes glinting with mischief and love.

"Have I told you how stunning you are?" He asked her with a soft smile and she surprised herself by blushing.

"Not that I recall..."

"Then I have been remiss in my duties to you. Dance with me, my Queen."

_Aww, happy families and the plot thickens! Sorry it's a little short and seems like a filler chapter, I just wanted a sisterly bit with Alyana and Sarah and what better day than her wedding day?_

_Anyway, R&R, it takes but a moment. I will try to update on Friday or by Wednesday next week at the latest_

_Artemis_


	20. Seventeen Years

_Ok, I'm sorry it's late. Big thanks to my reviewers yodeladyhoo, mariedulongcre and Demonic Symphony. This updat is late because my social life has gone suddenly crazy, and it's a short chapter so I'll be posting the next one after this as well, as an apology. Please R&R!_

Seventeen Years:

Toby paced the hallway nervously. Calen should have been here by now, she was late. It took only a seconds thought to forgive her. Vaela had grown steadily worse in the last two years and Calen had been taking on more and more of the Queen's duties, it was understandable that she had not been able to escape some of her duties.

Unfortunately, he also had duties, ones that he could not shirk. He had his afternoons lesson with the healer, he was now in his final year of training, and he also had some affairs of state that Alyana had passed on to him, to deal with. He had hoped that her passing her duties onto him meant that she had no intention of having any children and that she still wanted him for her heir. In actual fact, it had merely meant that she wanted more time with Dal'in. As far as Toby knew, she was the only one who passed her duties onto someone else so that she could spend more time with her spouse. Her knew that the other rulers, Sarah and Jareth in particular, made do with what little time they had. He promised himself that if his plans came into fruition, he would also find someone to pass some of the burden to.

Calen eventually appeared. She was dressed in a beautiful gown off deep red and her hair had been artfully dressed up. If he had not known better, Toby would have sworn that she had been expecting his question.

"Calen," he breathed her name as he took her offered hand, placing a kiss on the back of it before pulling her into his arms and kissing her fiercely. She responded in kind and when they came apart, both of their faces were flushed. He opened the door to his private study and lead her in, trying to hide his nerves and aware that he was trembling.

"Your study, Toby? I thought we could go for a walk in the gardens instead." There was a slightly wicked gleam in her eyes and he smiled.

"Maybe later," he replied vaguely, pouring a glass of wine from the decanter on the sideboard, watching with a satisfied smile as the ring bobbed for a second, then floated to the bottom. He handed her the glass and raised his to her, then watched as she took a sip. It took a second for her to notice the ring, but when she did she made a small noise of delight, well aware that Toby was still mortal at heart and aware of the meaning of such a ring. One long finger fished around for it and she pulled it out with a satisfied smirk, handing it to him.

"I think you dropped this," she smiled and he took it from her, sinking to one knee and looking up at her with an expression of total adoration.

"Calen," he held the ring to her, "will you marry me?" The wine was placed, forgotten, on the table as she, too, went to her knees and took the ring from him, kissing him gently.

"Of course I will," she was surprised at the love she felt for him. This was not right, she was meant to betray him! She pushed it to one side and put the ring on her finger. "I love you, Toby,"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He watched through the black mist, absorbed in the intricate play that took place before his knowing eyes.

"The perfect out come, my friend," Daves looked at his Warg advisor. The animal's face held an expression of worry.

"Will she not betray us?" He questioned.

"But that is the beauty of it, she wants power more than anything. She wants it more than she loves Tobias, she will not jeopardise her chance at it." He laughed, a chilling sound that made the Warg's blood freeze. "No, by marrying her, he will drive a deeper wedge between him and his sister, with any, luck she will even say the things that need saying. Calen will use the Goblin Queen's dislike of her to push Tobias into taking revenge and we will destroy the Goblin Kingdom from the inside out. Easy pickings." The Warg nodded, staying silent over his deeper fears. Only time would tell if Daves plan would work.

He looked to another patch of black mist, one that always hovered over Daves shoulder. The subject inside burnt within a red crystal, writhing and screaming in pain. The subject was Daves son, Camulus. All of this was to be his revenge.

_Next part is on the way shortly. Mwhahahahahahahaha, Cam is on the way back_

_Artemis_


	21. Eighteen Years

_My second offering of the night. It's much longer and I hope you all appreciate it! I would like many reviews and I will try to post the next chapter as soon as I can, but I 've just exhausted my written chapters and I've got a little writters block at the moment. Still, enjoy!_

Eighteen Years:

Sarah opened her eyes and stared at the canopy over her shared bed, trying to analyse whether it was just nausea that she felt or if she was actually going to be sick. It took just a few moment for her to realise that the rolling of her stomach _did_ actually mean that she was going to vomit . She bolted from the bed and tried not to think about the morning sixteen years ago when she had done the same thing. Mercifully, Jareth had not heard her and she rinsed her mouth out quickly before returning to the bed. Not wanting to get either Jareth, or her, hopes up. As much as she desperately hoped she was pregnant, she feared it too, she feared that she would once again lose her child, she could already feel the new life growing within her, she had felt it growing there for days but had not really acknowledged it. Now she knew that she would have to acknowledge it. She would have to go to a healer and get him to confirm what she already knew. Jareth stirred and she looked over at him, he was truly beautiful when he slept and he was all hers. She smiled a slightly possessive smile and kissed him gently. His eyes flashed open and he pulled her close to him in a gesture as possessive as her smile had been.

"Good morning, My Queen," he breathed and kissed her fiercely, she returned it in kind before she pulled away and once again got out of bed. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him.

"Jareth, I have things that I need to do today and you have a kingdom to run," she laughed, then tilted her head, "and from the sound of things, children to steal." She smirked at his slightly outraged expression, then leant in to kiss him again, he pulled away and laughed at her pout.

"'Children to steal', My Love," he rolled out of bed and tossed a crystal in the air, instantly clothed in tight fitting black pants and loose black poets shirt, nowhere near as intimidating as he had been when she had first seen him.

"Have fun," she smiled and went to take a bath.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The healer regarded her with quiet amazement after he had examined her. That she had fallen pregnant in her first few years of marriage had amazed him, that she was pregnant again was yet another proof that she had not been born Fae.

"Why is it so amazing?" Sarah asked him with a small frown. "Vaela has been pregnant every few years since I have come here."

"The Fairy Queen has never yet carried to term, Your Highness, I doubt she ever will." The elf looked at her and raised a delicate brow. "Do not rejoice to early, My Queen, though it gives you pain, you must remember what happened the last time." Sarah nodded her face full of sorrow and her eyes full of pain, she understood. "Do you remember the recommendations that I made last time?" She nodded, no magic, no meat and no stress. That meant that she would have to avoid seeing Toby at all costs, since all they seemed to do was argue. She acknowledged that she should not see Toby or anything that would cause her undue stress, but she was not going to spend the next five months on a diet of vegetable soup and salads. Nor was she going to walk everywhere. She would use her magic and she would eat meat. Meals had felt incomplete with out a nice steak or piece of sausage. Still, she smiled sweetly and nodded her agreement to his terms for the moment. She would make her own terms as she saw fit when she had discussed things with Jareth later.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She looked into the fire as the toddler played with a ball nearby. The clock above the mantle was the thirteen hour one that showed that someone was running the Labyrinth. Beside the fire a crystal floated and she could see her husband grinning maniacally at the girl who was running. She had to admit that he could be truly terrifying when he wanted to be. The little girl by the fire held up her hands to Sarah and she leant down to pick her up.

"Story?" She looked up at the Goblin Queen with completely trusting eyes, unafraid of the possibilities that were in her future. Sarah smiled and began to tell her a story of fairy princesses. She was about halfway through when Jareth reappeared in front of them. The little girl looked at him and pulled a face, evidently she did not like Jareth. Sarah smiled up at her husband and continued with the story, aware that the child had only half an hour before she would be taken by Gord's representative.

Later after the dwarf had been and gone Jareth sat opposite her and looked at her seriously. His mismatched eyes were full of concern and they were looking her up and down like he was trying to find something wrong with her.

"Something is bothering you, Sarah," he said quietly, taking her hand.

"I have something to tell you, something important. But... I don't want you to get your hopes too high, things could still go wrong." He nodded but his concern had become more pronounced. "I'm pregnant." He stared in silence, then laughed, delight all over his face.

"You're certain?"

"I saw the healer this morning. He's given me all the same advise." Jareth could tell from her tone that she had no intention of following it and he worried for a moment, then reasoned that Sarah's defiant personality, and her mortal background, would lead her to ignore that advise. This could be interesting.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Five Months Later:

Sarah was sat in her chair by the fire. She was tired and bad tempered. Her feet hurt, her back hurt and she felt fat and ugly. Jareth threw her a soft look from his desk then went back to his paperwork. She irritably flicked through a book, trying to focus and not succeeding. She gave up and closed her eyes, leaning her head back. She just wanted to sleep but she could not. The baby kicked her in the ribs hard and she let out a little grunt of pain that quickly turned into a startled expression as she felt something in her abdomen pull, hard. Her eyes flew open and she scowled. Jareth looked over at her, having heard her reaction to the baby kicking.

"Sarah?"

"It's nothing," she muttered and adjusted her position. It was nearly ten minutes before she felt the tugging pain again. "Oh, my," she breathed, finally recognising it for what it was. She awkwardly heaved herself into a standing position and then wobbled her way across the room. Jareth's concerned face followed her movements. "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"Get the healer and bring him to our rooms."

"What's wrong? What's happening?"

"Just get the _damn_ healer, Jareth, _now_!" She shouted. He was gone in a puff of silvery glitter and she was left to stagger her way to her chambers alone, stopping at decreasing intervals to hold her overlarge stomach and mutter things not normally said in polite society.

By the time she reached her room, her waters had finally broken and the contractions were coming within a few minutes of each other. She heaved a sigh of relief as the door opened and she saw Jareth half out of it, on his way to look for her.

"Sarah!" He exclaimed, staring at her.

"Jareth, just let me in, and _tell_ me that the healer is there." He nodded and moved out of the door, helping her to the bed and to the healer. The elf looked at him as one of his assistants took Sarah's arm and helped her to the bed.

"Your Majesty, I must ask you to leave, you cannot be here during the birth." Jareth began to protest loudly but the healer cut him off with a gentle hand on his arm. "I have called the First Lady and her consort, they will be here momentarily. Please, Your Majesty, wait in your study with them."

"No," Sarah muttered from the bed, "let him stay. I want him here." The healer nodded and Jareth took her hand as a strong contraction tore through her. She let out a muffled groan and squeezed his hand, Jareth winced as the bones creaked but he did not complain.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarah was in labour for nearly four hours, as first births went it was quick and uncomplicated. Healer Nedron was satisfied that she was in no danger and she was delivered of a healthy baby boy late that night. The royal couple sat together on the bed, staring at the baby with eyes that were full of love. Jareth pushed aside the cloth that the boy was wrapped in with one trembling hand, then placed a soft kiss on Sarah's head and returned to staring at the baby in utter fascination. The bed had been discretely cleaned and remade and all of the servants had retired.

"We need a name," Sarah tore her gaze away from her sleeping son.

"We agreed that you would chose, Love."

"What was your father's name?" She asked in reply. He stared at her.

"His name was Jayden, but would you not rather name him for your own father?"

"No, Robert is not a very regal name. Jayden is a better. Our son," she brushed her hand over his shock of dark hair, "Jayden."

_There, I gave them a baby, how nice am I? So I haven't developed Cam yet, but trust me I will. Like I say, R&R, I want to know what you think._

_Artemis_


	22. Nineteen Years

_More sad stuff, more tension between Toby and his family. Thank You to mariedulongcre. LabyLvrPhx, yodeladyhoo, Demonic Symphony and notwritten for your reviews and your inspiration, this chapter probably never would have happened without you so thank you._

Nineteen Years:

The hall of the Fairies had been decorated with black banners. Every vase on every pedestal had been filled with some unknown black flower, one so dark that even the air about it seemed thick with oppression. The hall was full of fairies, all in their best clothes and all in a pose of mourning. At the front of the hall the royal families of the realms were sat, paying their last respects. Jareth took Sarah's only free hand as she held her baby son in her arms, this was to be the first time he had left the Goblin Realms and she had wanted it to be a safe time for the child, a funeral was as good a time as any.

Toby sat near Calen, as the current future First Lord and the betrothed of the Fairy heir, it was his place to sit nearer the corpse and with the family of the deceased. He glanced once at his sister and foster mother to see how they were holding up. He saw Jareth lean over and mutter something in Sarah's ear that made his sister smile, did they have no respect for the dead?

Alyana held Dal'in's hand tightly in her own and she looked more disturbed by the death of the Fairy Queen than anything else. Toby silently suspected that she was worrying more about Vaena's inability to have any children than the fact that Calen would now be taking the throne and that meant that the day of his wedding was drawing closer much faster than he had anticipated.

The priest at the front droned on about the Goddess finally taking Vaena's restless soul to the final circle of the Seven. Toby only listened with half an ear as he comforted his distraught fiancee, her quiet sobs were the only other sound that could be heard in the hall.

Calen dabbed at her eyes as she conjured up another set of false tears. It was not hard, while she had no feelings towards the now dead queen, she had feelings of her own that made it easy to make the tears come. The main feeling was dread, she was terrified that they would find out about her treachery to the queen and have her killed. She was worried that Alon might try something after her coronation ceremony and she knew that the Goblin King and Queen suspected something. Jareth had been investigating the activities of the Shadow Realm and that would surely include those whom Daves had visited, and who had visited him in return. She knew that both she and her brother would be on that list. Her only saving grace was that Alyana would also be on that list, and that, therefore, Jareth owed a favour to the Shadow King and he would not dig much more.

Once the funeral ceremony was over, several Fairy Ladies ushered Calen from the room, talking in low whispers as they lead her to her new rooms to be gowned for her coronation. She sniffled once more for good measure as they lead her away then threw a quick look back at the young man she had so unexpectedly fallen in love with, blowing him a little kiss as he sent back a lazy half smile. It was hard not to feel apprehensive as the four Ladies helped her into her pristine white gown, supposedly a symbol of her purity, though she knew at least half the male servants in the castle would testify to the contrary. She smoothed the silk under nervous hands and found she was trembling with nerves.

"Don't worry, Your Highness, Vaela was just the same as you are now." One of the more elderly ladies reassured her and Calen granted her a watery smile before turning to the door as a fanfare announced that it was time for her to enter the hall and be crowned as the Fairy Queen. She took one last, deep, calming breath and stepped out the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jareth scowled a little as Calen emerged from her dressing chambers to be crowned. She looked luminous, serene and all signs of her hysteria during the funeral were gone. She looked too calm and that bothered him. Even calm, collected Jareth, had been a nervous wreck on the day of his coronation, and again on the day of his wedding. That Calen did not show any worry at all, bothered him. He glanced at Sarah to see what her reaction was and her scowl was all the answer that he needed. She, too, was worried about Calen's lack of concern. Alyana was in her own place, the same way she had been since Vaela had died. Jayden's quiet cries drew his attention away from his speculations and he saw Sarah wince.

"What's the matter, Love?" He whispered, aware he was being rude when he saw Toby once again frown in their direction.

"This has gone on longer than we thought, it's time for his feed." She made some gentle cooing noises to calm the child in her arms.

"I told you we should have gotten a wet nurse." He smirked, still able to fell Toby's eyes drilling into his skull.

"And _I_ told _you_ that I want to do this myself. How much longer do you think they will be?" Jayden squirmed a little and it was then that she noticed Toby glaring at them. His eyes narrowed and the baby began to cry. She sent an identical glare in his direction as she calmed her son. The instant Toby looked away, the baby fell silent, that in itself made her worry again.

"A few more moments, My Queen." Jareth answered her question, deciding to discuss the exchange with her later. Sarah nodded and shushed the baby again. The instant the ceremony was over and everyone stood, she kissed Jareth's cheek.

"Apologise to Calen for me, Dear, I'll be back as soon as I've fed this terror." He nodded and she vanished.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"It was rude of her, Calen, they were talking all the way through the ceremony!" Toby snapped later when he and Calen were finally alone.

"She had the baby with her, Toby, he was probably restless." Calen's voice was reasonable. If she was honest, she was surprised that the Goblin Queen had stayed for the coronation, though according to her advisors, Sarah was perfectly charming and never offered insult nor injury to anyone. She had repeated this to Toby one day several months ago and he had laughed for nearly an hour. Toby simply scowled in reply to her honest statement. "I know she doesn't like me much, but I doubt that she would deliberately insult me." Toby snorted.

"We'll see." He muttered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarah was nursing Jayden when Toby arrived the following day. She glanced up at him and he saw the twin boys by the fire place watching her.

"If you're here to fight with me, Toby, can you at least wait until I'm finished with the children?" She asked, her tone completely reasonable. He turned away, uncomfortable with the task his sister was performing but not willing to come back later. It was several minutes before he heard her speak again.

"This is about yesterday, isn't?" She asked from directly behind him. He turned sharply and looked at her, not even aware of her having moved.

"Of course it's about yesterday!" He snapped back. "You and Jareth showed absolutely _no_ respect for Calen! You were talking all the way through!"

"Alon asked us to bring Jayden. It isn't my fault that it was time for his feed halfway through her coronation. I _apologised_, Toby. What more could I do? Do you expect me to starve my _child_? Your _nephew_? Because let me assure you that _no_ _one_ will stop me from caring for my son! I'm fairly certain that Calen understands."

"You don't even _know _her! What makes you so sure?"

"Because, Baby Brother," Sarah rolled her eyes, "she is a woman. Having children and caring for them is what most of us are built for." The clock by the mantel chimed thirteen times and she sighed. "We can continue this some other time, I have a girl to send home."

"So you've started doing that again, too? You're stealing children?"

"I'm granting wishes, Toby. Between my husband and I, we are keeping the Underground alive. And since some bright spark in the above ground did a cartoon series of that Labyrinth book I used to love, every mother, father and sibling who watched it knows the words. We've been busy, _very_ busy and Jareth has a kingdom to run. Excuse me."

_There you go. Again it's a little short but the next chapter will be longer, at the moment I'm halfway through it and I may havr to split into two parts. This is only the beginning. I may be nearly finished with the twenty years, but I have all of the concequencesof this time to write. So what I want to know before I update again is whether you want me to continue it as part of this story, or do you want me to put it on the end of this one, since it follows on directly? R&R as always._

_Artemis_


	23. Twenty Years

_Wow, this chapter was really long and really hard to write. It's also the last one that I'll be posting for a little while because I've hit a little writters block, namely because all of my fic ideas come at the same time, which means that I always have several on the go at once. At the moment Darkness and Window are fighting for writting time alongside a couple of other fics I'm writting for another subject. Along with work commitments and a suddenly hectic social life, I'm having a hard time writting. I will update though, just not as soon as I would like. To tide you over I'm giving you this as one chapter, the last part of the Twenty Years since Toby arrived in the Labyrinth. Thanks to crystal13moon, yodeladyhoo, Demonis Symphony and not written. Remember to R&R, please, they really help._

Twenty Years.

"Alyana, we need to talk." Alyana looked up from the border report with a sigh. It was Jareth, his face unusually tired looking and his eyes wary.

"Have you ever heard of _knocking_?" She asked a little waspishly. He threw her an arch look and continued along his previous train of thought.

"Is Toby here?"

"No, do you want me to have him summoned? He's with Calen."

"No!" He held up his hand. "No, I don't want him to hear this for the moment. It's about Calen."

"Oh, why do I get the feeling that this is going to make my day?" The sarcasm rolled freely from her lips.

"She's been visiting Daves."

"So have I."

"Let me finish. She was visiting him long before you announced you were engaged. She was going to see him with Alon for several years before Vaela fell ill."

"You think she had something to do with it?"

"We've seen stranger things." He began to pace, his face pulled into a frown of concentration. "What bothers me is why. What possible reason could she have to of been visiting him for so long? I would be _so_ much happier about Toby marrying her if I knew what was going on." He snapped.

"Do you think that I haven't wondered? He's like my son, Jareth."

"Talk to him, Alyana, please. You know that he would never listen to me."

"I doubt he'll listen to me either. But Sarah..."

"No, I won't put her through that, not with the way that Toby can be sometimes." He shook his head before he left, silent and brooding.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Toby paced Alyana's study, irritated. He had been waiting for nearly an hour for her to turn up. He was on the verge of leaving when she finally appeared, looking harassed and short tempered.

"I'm sorry, Toby," she sat wearily, rubbing a gloved hand over her pale face. "I tried to get away, but Gord... lets just say that he's persistant."

"Did you agree to lend him the army?" Toby asked, letting his irritation fade as he thought bout the security of the Dragon Realm.

"No. As much as I would like to see stability in the Dwarf Lands, not to mention the trolls get a serious thrashing, I'm not sure that I'm overly happy with the idea of Gord taking complete control of my army." She shook her head. "Besides, he's worrying too much. The trolls have been there for thirteen years and haven't done anything aggressive. Bringing in another army would just cause things to escalate." She took her gloves off as she spoke and set them onto the table as she fell silent.

"What did you want to see me for?" Toby asked after a moment. He felt a moment of concern when she began to look uncomfortable.

"Toby, it's about Calen..."

"What about her?" He asked coldly, leaning back into his chair and watching her through narrowed eyes, eyes that were so deep blue, they were almost black.

"Are you absolutely certain that you can be happy with her?" She asked, masking her emotions again. "Are you certain that she is the one for you?"

"Of _course_ I'm certain, Alyana! I'm not stupid!"

"I _never_ said you were!" She tried to placate him. "It's just that she has some suspicious ties to Daves and Jareth just wants..."

"_Jareth_!" He cut her off again. "What business is it of _his_ who I marry?"

"She's the fairy queen, Toby, it's _everybody's_ business now. The council will have to vote and..."

"No they won't. Vaela blessed our betrothal. She signed the betrothal documents. The council has no hold on us." Alyana's mask slipped, clearly showing how disturbed she was by this new development.

"Vaela did _what_?"

"You heard me. She blessed us in full view of the Fairy Court. It's already accepted that I will be the Fairy Prince Consort. Why can't you just be happy for me? Why do you have to dig your heals in at every turn?" He stood and marched to the window. "All I want to do is marry the woman I love. Why are you so against me having what you do?"

"Because we don't know if this is all some elaborate plot of Daves'"

"Don't be so _stupid_! Why have you let Sarah and Jareth fill your head with such rubbish?" He demanded, lashing out at the wall. "Why am I _even discussing_ this with you?" He snapped contemptuously. "You couldn't really give a damn anyway. I'm going to see Sarah."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Toby appeared in the throne room of the Goblin Castle. Sarah was sat in the throne, her face pensive and her eyes distant as she stared into a crystal, watching, surprise, surprise, her husband.

"Still busy?" He snapped by way of greeting. Her head whipped around to stare at him.

"Toby!" She sounded genuinely surprised to see him.

"Story still _popular_? Still giving you the same excuse to steal children?"

"Toby..." She warned.

"No, it's_ fine_, I get it. You get everything you want and screw everyone else!"

"What the hell is _wrong_ with you?" She walked towards him, stopping just out of arms reach. "You waltz in here, shouting and throwing around unfounded accusations... What in the seven circles has gotten into you?"

"I mean, you've got the perfect life," he ignored the questions, "haven't you? You've got a perfect husband, perfect child, riches. You're a _queen_, even if it _is_ only of these vile little _creatures_." He kicked at a passing goblin and Sarah let out a low, angry, growl. "Why are you trying to stop me from having it? What _right_ does _your husband_ have to try and make me call off _my_ wedding?"

"He's concerned, Toby," she snapped, "we _all_ are. Your just so different."

"It's called growing up, Sarah, something that I thought you had already accomplished."

"I'm only trying to protect you. So is Jareth. We just want you to be happy and safe. We think Calen is dangerous, she's too closely associated with Daves." Sarah was amazed at how calm she had managed to stay.

"Not all of the Shadow subjects are _evil_, Sarah! Maybe Daves is just trying to do something _nice_. Why do you tar all of them with the same brush as Camulus?"

"How can you be so naive? Why are you so ready to believe that they _understand_ goodness, let alone that they are _capable_ of it?"

"_Dammit_, you have _no_ _right_ to interfere in my life! You don't even_ know_ Calen! You've _never_ even made an _effort_! I'm going to marry her, Sarah, let that be the end of it!"

"What if our suspicions are right? What if she falls and takes you along with her?" She cried helplessly. "I don't want to lose you, Toby, I _can't_!"

"You already _have_, Sarah. You lost me the day you let Karen die." He hissed, his voice cold and oddly dispassionate as he said his mother's name. His face was pale with suppressed fury and for a second she thought that he was going to lash out at her, then he was gone in a puff of black glitter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Calen stood in front of the mirror in her chambers, looking at the brilliant white wedding gown. Behind her she could see Alon scowling at the overly lavish preparations that she was making, preparations for a wedding that was not due to take place for another three years. She ignored him, happy to discuss the benefit of gold thread over silver instead of whatever _he_ wanted to talk about.

Alon continued to wait, watch and stare blackly until she sighed and sent the group of giggling seamstresses away, finally made uncomfortable by his scrutiny.

"What is it?" She snapped, stepping off the foot stool to face him. He glared at her.

"They're trying to stop the wedding." Alon stated. "Jareth thinks he knows something and he's using his queen and sister to put pressure on Toby."

"He won't bow to it," she smirked at her brother, "if anything, it will make him even _more_ determined to marry me." She saw him raise his hand as if to strike her for her insolence, but she brought her chin up. "Don't forget I'm the Queen now, a word from me and your treacherous head can be removed." Alon lowered his hand.

"Daves wants to see you."

"No."

"'No'?" He questioned, looking surprised.

"No, if I see Daves now, it will only re-enforce what Jareth has been saying."

"Then I had better tell you. Vaela's betrothal blessing seems only to have been valid whilst she was alive. We moved too fast. Gord and Pilthe are insisting on a council meeting to assess Toby's suitability. They seem to be unaware of the friction between Toby and his family over your engagement. Gord will probably refuse consent to spite Alyana and Pilthe will join with him because they have formed an alliance. Jareth and Alyana will refuse consent based on their suspicions. The only one you can be sure of to support you is Adrolith."

"What about Daves?"

"He can't afford to show his true hand in this. If he supports you it will only confirm Jareth's suspicions." He rubbed his face wearily. "This is all going wrong."

"But Toby would never obey the council! We would get married anyway!"

"Then you would lose your throne! Everything we have worked for would go down the drain! Daves would probably have you killed"

"Then what do you expect me to do?" She snapped. "I can't just call off the wedding, _that_ would confirm suspicions!"

"Bow to the council's pressure, you idiot. Weep, rage, storm, _beg_ and then agree to do as they ask. Toby will be..."

"Heartbroken. I _won't_ do it!"

"You _will_. You _must_. Toby will be convinced that all of the blame lies with Jareth and Alyana. You _have _to, Calen." She bowed her head, tears rolling down her pale cheeks, then, as Alon left, she began to take off her dress, ragged sobs escaping her lips.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Toby sat on a chair at the foot of Alyana's throne, a scowl on his face as he looked at the rest of the council. No one would meet his eyes and he could feel Alyana's pitying gaze in the back of his head. Across from him, Calen sat with her head bowed, fiddling with her dress miserably, like she knew what was coming.

"Gord," Alyana nodded to the dwarf king. "You've called this meeting. Do you want to tell us why?" It was a formality, everyone knew why they were here. Nevertheless, the Dwarf stood and made his way to the centre of the Glade, talking as he walked.

"I want to discuss this 'so called' betrothal between the Fairy Queen and the Heir to the Dragon throne. I am aware the potential union was blessed by Vaela during her life. However, that blessing is now void." There was a muffled cry from Toby as Alyana lay a restraining hand on his shoulder. Gord smirked at them. "A blessing voided by death, and so it is for the council to decide if Calen and Toby are suited." Alyana winced. "I, for one, am not happy with the idea of the future First Lord marrying the Fairy Queen. Both realms need to be stable, we cannot have them suffering conflicting interests. What is good for the Dragons may not be good for the Fairies and vice versa. I vote _against_ a union between Toby and Calen." Toby's jaw dropped and Calen shifted, though she did not look surprised. "Dragon Lady?" Gord handed the vote to her. Alyana stood and walked to the spot that Gord had just vacated, trying to get her head around what she was hearing and what she would now have to say. The level of formality disturbed her, it was something that they had never worried about during their vote over her impending marriage.

"I have to agree with Gord," she said, her face sorrowful as she avoided meeting Toby's eyes. " I, too, can see no benefits for either realm, I can only see the potential for conflict." She nodded to Jareth as she made her way back to her throne, still avoiding Toby's eyes and feeling her guilt gnawing away at her insides.

The Goblin King did not bother to stand. He merely glanced once at Toby before shaking his head. "My Queen and I have discussed this at length, and as much pain as it gives us, we, too, agree with Gord."

The other rulers rose and cast their votes. Alon had been right, Adrolith was the only one to sided with Toby and Calen. Daves did not make an appearance.

"I'm sorry," as the most powerful monarch it fell to Alyana to deliver the news that all present already knew."The council has cast it's vote. You must call off the wedding and break up the engagement. Should you decide to go ahead with the wedding, we will be forced to strip you both of your positions and the majority of your power."

"Please," Calen's voice was trembling as Toby struggled to find his own. "Please reconsider. Toby and I... we're in _love_, please rethink."

"The Council has reached its decision, Calen," Adrolith tried to comfort the sobbing Queen as Jareth held Toby away from her, talking to him quietly. "You cannot deprive your people of another Queen, not so soon after Vaela passed. You cannot rebel against the Council."

"But Toby..."

"Calen, if you defy the council, marry Toby and do not relinquish your throne, I will be bound to withhold the taken children from you. You realm will become as withered and dead as the Shadow Lands." Jareth's face was harsh, though his eyes showed nothing but pity and sorrow. Calen bowed her head.

"I'm sorry, Toby," she whispered and vanished.

"**_Calen_**!" Toby screamed her name as the remaining council members watched him, shaking their heads sadly.

_I'm a bit mean. This was hard to write, purely because, while I'm twisting Toby horribly, I actually want him to be happy. I had a tear in my eye writting this, but I'm not aiming for tears. I'll update as soon as I can with the consequences. Please, please R&R, I really need your input on this one. I need to see your thoughts on the council and what you think Toby is going to do. I have an idea, but any and all input is always appreciated._

_Artemis._


End file.
